Question: First consider the expression for: $2$ plus the product of $-1$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-5$ times that expression and then add $1$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $2$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 2$ What is the quantity of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-1x + 2) = \color{orange}{-5(-x+2)}$ What does adding $1$ to $\color{orange}{-5(-x+2)}$ do? $-5(-x+2)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-x+2)+1$.